


Couldn't help it

by frenc



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Director Even, Director!Even, Doctor Isak, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, doctor!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Little one-shots setting in a few years into their relationship, in which Isak is now a doctor and Even a director.





	Couldn't help it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing: Doctor Patient Confidentiality by skambition  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11076534/chapters/24705354). Read this if you haven't! It's sooo good!!
> 
> Anyways I just love the idea so much and went from there. However here they still met in high school.

Isak moved quietly on his knees from the end of their bed until he was hovering over Even, who is half asleep. It was after all 5 in the morning. Even had texted Isak and told him he heated up some spaghetti, because he knew Isak would be hungry and craving for comfort by the time he got home. And as though he tried his best to stay up a little longer, hoping to be there when his husband got home from an eleven hour long surgery. But he was exhausted after a long day at work, and he couldn't help but start to doze off.

Even moaned and wrapped his arm around Isak, stroking his back slowly up and down. Isak plastered himself on him, head in his neck breathing in the body heat and the familiar scent of his sleepy husband.

“Hi.” Even said without opening his eyes.

Isak leaned up slightly to kiss Even on the lips. He tasted like spaghetti sauce, his signature recipe. Even smiled into the kiss.

“How was the surgery baby?” He asked.

“Nothing unexpected, which is good.” Isak replied with a soft sigh, voice slightly muffled. He nuzzled his nose into Even’s neck some more, settling in the curve of his body, impossibly close, his warm breaths on Even's collarbone.

“Yeah?” Even said. His one hand closed around a handful of Isak’s soft curls, lightly scratching his scalp, the other hand tightened around his waist.

Isak hummed into the touch, feeling incredibly spent but relaxed. He was too tired to fall asleep, but this felt more than good enough.

“When’s the next shift?” Even asked. His words were all sticking together.

“Em...13:30.” Isak paused, “You need to leave early?”

“Mm. Had to be on set by 8.”

“Still shooting in the forest?”

“Yeah. Two more days then we are done.”

Isak hummed in response. They just lied there for a couple of minutes, taking each other in, breathing long and slow, Even's hand drawing circles between Isak’s shoulder blades. The birds were chirping outside their bedroom window.

“I'll make it up to you when this is over.” Isak murmured, his voice a little defeated.

“What for?” Even sounds genuinely curious.

“You know, getting home at this hour and keeping you up and missing our date night and… sex?” Isak looked up at him, counting away.

Even just started chuckling softly halfway, his hand stroking Isak's cheek.

“Baby you are saving lives. You don’t need to make up for anything.”

“Well it's just my job is what it is. And I can't let you put up with me like this.”

“Job or not that's what you are doing and I'm proud of you. And god knows I would LOVE to put up with you.” In between the words Even planted soft kisses all over Isak’s face, making him giggle.

“Okay, okay.” Isak held Even’s face still and kissed him back. He pulled away with a huge smile. “It sounds way cooler when you say it.” He chuckled, blushing a little. “Saving lives...” Isak laid his head back on Even’s chest, smiling into his t-shirt.

“You certainly saved mine.” Even said in a quiet voice. Isak could barely hear it.

For a moment he didn’t say anything, Even’s heartbeat loud and strong in his ear.

“Well I couldn’t help it.” Isak said eventually.


End file.
